Incontrolável Florescer
by LadyLeech
Summary: One-shot prolongada em três capítulos. Há sentimentos que podem mudar o rumo de uma guerra. Espero que gostem! SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. *_sigh_*

Nota do autor: É minha primeira SSHG _terminada_, espero que gostem. Caso gostem, não gostem; caso vejam algum erro, caso vocês não sejam a minha mãe, caso vocês tenham um cachorro... Bom... CASO essas coisas aconteçam: Deixem um review me dizendo! ;)

Hope you enjoy!

**B**.

-Podemos conversar por um minuto?

-Claro. Se não se importa de irmos ao laboratório... tenho algumas poções para preparar enquanto na Sede. - ele se adiantou, dando o mínimo de seus olhos à luz antes de dar as costas para o termo que desalinhava sua equação rígida e devidamente balanceada.

Depois do meio giro Severo moveu o pé direito pra frente, transferindo apenas a quantidade de peso necessária para seu lado esquerdo, que se manteve em perfeito equilíbrio e postura distribuindo a massa pelos músculos até chegar em seu pé esquerdo que mal teve tempo de sentir a pressão sobre si e se viu obrigado a flutuar um pouco acima do chão, visto que o direito já ia ao chão e se preparava pra mais uma troca de peso e movimentação. A resposta dela nunca veio e seus pés rumavam para o laboratório naturalmente. Seu pescoço e ombros rígidos de ansiedade e suas mãos gélidas externalizavam secretamente sua preocupação. O pensamento em brasa.

Hermione o seguia com determinação e leveza intrigantes; frutos dos últimos e frescos anos de combate à Voldemort. Aprendera com louvor a espionar, seguir, investigar e à contragosto, muitas vezes em sua própria defesa, aprendera a matar. Para todo o resto seu sexto sentido nunca a deixara na mão. Podia destacar cada nota amadeirada que atiçava seu olfato e tocaria com elas uma sinfonia, se elas não fizessem com que a mulher perdesse o tom.

Ao destrancar a porta com um gesto e adentrar a sala, o maior pôde sentir o âmbar frutal que se desprendia da bancada e inspirou tudo que lhe coube daquele aroma que pairava leve pelo laboratório por um segundo, se dando conta de que a fonte que exalava tal perfume estava atrás de si, à uma distância facilmente coberta por um passo hesitante de uma criança travessa.

A porta às costas de uma grifindória inebriada pelo modo como ele se movia na sala de pouca e desgastada luz se fechara e o baque surdo apenas separou os dois tipos de silêncio: primeiramente o do percurso na casa velha que se negava a ranger sob o caminhar preciso e leve dos casal e agora do silêncio que se instalara no pequeno e organizado laboratório que os mesmos dois dividiam há aproximadamente dois intermináveis anos.

Num rompante a mão direita de Hermione alcançou o punho direito do sonserino enquanto ele ainda estava de costas. Uma das únicas partes em que a pele alva ficava suscetível à luz, ao toque, à ela.

O pé esquerdo do maior deu início à uma sequência de movimentos não calculados. Quando sentia seu aroma, quando admirava sua forma, quando banhava no mel dos olhos dela toda sua vontade latente derrubava seu raciocínio lógico ao chão em nocaute. Giraram: o tornozelo, a panturrilha, o joelho e a coxa até o pé esquerdo pousar de novo no chão.

A respiração da grifindória se enrijeceu assim que a mão esquerda igualmente alva e gélida tocou seu punho direito. A figura parada à sua frente colapsava seus pulmões, lhe colocava o coração a cavalgar a trotes rápidos: A boca descuidadamente entreaberta, pelo susto do primeiro dos choques entre as peles; os cabelos lisos com ondas suaves emoldurando o rosto pálido que ganhava uma tímida cor; os olhos negros que a fitavam.

A pele de Severo gritou e sinais elétricos percorreram todo seu corpo assim que sua mão cingiu o pulso pequeno e frágil de maneira dominadora e ele tomou consciência de si. Sua própria vulnerabilidade nunca fora tão alta ele mal conseguia formular linhas de pensamento pra digerir tudo aquilo. Aquele era, na realidade, o primeiro toque dela nele e dele nela.

De repente os dois anos voaram por entre os dedos dele: as noites de tortura, a vida dupla, as listas intermináveis de poções, as cobranças... e _ela_, que vinha derrubando com sopros maliciosos todas as barricadas que ele construíra.

De repente os dois anos maturaram tudo nela: a rebeldia do cabelo, o tom de voz, as curvas agora sinalizadas como perigosas, o desejo de ajudar a guerra a ter um fim... e _ele_, que deslizava deliciosamente pelos seus sonhos sem permissão.

O sonserino notou uma mudança significativa na atmosfera. Seus pensamentos eram abertos sem que ele os destrancasse e o mesmo valia pra mulher que vinha à sua frente, provavelmente inconsciente de que se vulnerabilizava.

Hermione se precipitou pra cima dele e ignorando o pequeno zigue zague de mãos que se formava, levou sua mão esquerda ao rosto dele. Os dedos descansavam por entre seus cabelos, também encostando na orelha; as falanges mergulhadas rasamente no mar negro. O início da palma da mão estava na perfeita altura dos olhos que experimentavam pela primeira vez o carinho de sua Menina; o polegar ia ao final da sobrancelha masculina. O resto da mão se contentou em tomar o formato do rosto oval, aquecendo instantaneamente as maçãs do rosto do maior.

Snape se perguntou se ela tinha consciência do que seu toque o causava. A camisa, lenço, sobretudo e capa não eram capazes de proteger o coração que antes inerte agora bombeava forte o sangue pra todo seu corpo; os tecidos não eram capazes de protegê-lo daquilo que ele sabia crescer e tomar lugar dentro do seu peito vazio. Era pouco provável que ela soubesse, visto que nem ele imaginava tal reação do seu corpo, tal torpor da sua consciência... mas ela imaginava e ela optara, há algum tempo, por descobrir as verdades que ele sufocara.

Os cílios superiores começaram a se juntar com os inferiores. O segundo se arrastou enquanto Hermione arrastava os olhos doces pela feição de um Severo que fechou os olhos ao seu toque, enquanto seu sentimento lutava pra não transbordar pelos olhos marejados. Mas a bruxa respeitável desmoronou junto com duas pesadas gotas salgadas que passaram por um pequeno trecho de suas maçãs antes de se chocarem com o chão de madeira. E quando o segundo acabou, os cílios já se distanciavam de novo, dando passagem pros olhos de azeviche que a fitavam interrogativamente.

Como as lágrimas brotaram em piscar de olhos e por que elas tinham de brotar? A menor leu a pergunta nos olhos dele mas nada pôde responder, apenas foi tomada de emoção, de vontade que tudo desse certo, de vontade dele, de amor e de receio. E ele saberia disso; a conversa quase acontecia pelas nuances que a atmosfera adquiria ao longo dos longos minutos... assim como ela saberia que ele se assustou e se preocupou ao rever, depois de piscar, o seu rosto com pequenos rastros que as lágrimas deixaram.

Quantas vezes não vira crianças, mães, pais, avós e amantes chorando? Implorando pela vida um do outro, jurando a pureza de sua linhagem, lhes dizendo que eles não podiam fazer isso, gritando do fundo de suas almas o quão cruel eles eram, por vezes gritando seu sobrenome... Então por quê a angústia de vê-la derramar um par de lágrimas o cortava de uma diagonal à outra _desse_ jeito? Por quê essa insegurança ridícula se apoderava dele ao pensar que poderia ser a causa dessas lágrimas, ou ainda: sabendo que era e fora por inúmeras vezes. Por quê?

A aproximação repentina dela o tirou do transe momentâneo, o puxando delicadamente pra realidade. O passo que ela dera os colocou a menos de meio palmo de distância, fazendo com que ambos percebessem que eram eles mesmos que emanavam essas ondas estranhas que preenchiam o silêncio do laboratório organizado. Hermione soltou a mão direita do punho direito dele e a deixou deslizar pelo dorso da mão e dedos, enquanto sentia a mão esquerda dele afrouxar seu próprio pulso e fazer o mesmo. As peles inconscientemente pediam por mais contato; os donos conscientemente ansiavam pelas descobertas. O coração dele ameaçava seriamente seu dono, pulsando cada vez mais elétrico, querendo alcançar os dedos medianos e a palma da mão que se espalmavam em seu peito. Uma tocava seu rosto com uma delicadeza agradável e a outra vinha firme em seu peito e o pequeno tremor das pequenas mãos o colocava em outra dimensão. As mãos vinham e arrancavam tudo o que sobrara da razão no espião, comensal, assassino, impenetrável Severo.

A boca dela entreabriu, os olhos dela vacilavam entre uma pupila e outra, entre o nariz adunco e os lábios de tamanhos destoantes dele.

-Eu... eu sei que isso é distante de ideal... –ela disse, engolindo em seco – Mas por algum motivo o sentimento que plantei dentro das paredes de Hogwarts conseguiu florescer ainda mais em meio à guerra.

- Eu não posso simplesmente colocá-la no meio disso tudo. –ele espantou como uma mosca a vontade de pronunciar o nome dela com todas as letras- Estaríamos perdidos... – as palavras finalmente acharam o trajeto para a boca do maior, e saíram, desesperadas para tentar reaver um pouco de racionalidade.

-Você jamais poderia me colocar no _meio_... Há tempos escolhi um lado, creio que você suspeite. –a voz rebatia na face relutante.

Ele analisava o jogo de palavras, fitava os olhos castanhos nos seus sem deixar de querê-los para si, sem deixar de reparar nos lábios finos que pronunciavam as palavras que o desarmavam, sem deixar de ter consciência das curvas suaves da mulher que estava à sua frente. Não deu resposta. Não a achou, não a queria.

-Nos dê uma chance. Deixe que nos percamos. Nos... permita. – o sussurro hesitante, devido à proximidade, alcançava a boca entreaberta de um Severo que nunca pronunciaria uma sílaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. *_sigh_*

Nota do autor: Continuação do que era, supostamente, pra ser uma one-shot. É, eu sei... acabei não cabendo em mim de tanta _vontade_. Quem compartilhar o sentimento de "quero mais" pode, também e a todo momento, deixar um review!

Ps: Obrigada aos poucos que já se manifestaram e me deram (o mais lindo presente do mundo:) feedback.

**B**.

E a sílaba não fora pronunciada até que passassem por eles duas eternidades.

-Eu não...

-Eu também não posso... Eu não posso mais_ agüentar isso_.

Snape suspirou, indefeso.

Na visão de Hermione, ela estava ali para obter uma resposta definitiva; "Não é possível que eu imagino todas as trocas de olhares, a preocupação nos olhos dele quando saio, o olhar que vai de protetor a predador numa fração de segundo. Tudo isso não pode ser simplesmente fruto da minha imaginação."

Na visão de Snape, ela estava ali, despindo-o de sua carapaça. Pedindo com firmeza o que sua alma há muito gritava; "Seja seu dono. Ao menos uma vez, seja dono de si e assuma seus erros bem como seus desejos. Ame-a por fora, ame-a como você a ama."

-Não é do meu feitio... nem do seu... mentir. E eu venho mentindo e mentindo pra mim mesma... Tentando me convencer de que seria melhor pra todos se... se deixássemos tudo como está... tentando te...

Severo cobriu os centímetros restantes que separavam os lábios secos. O nariz adunco puxou pra si tudo que podia da essência frutal que se estendia por ela, ao mesmo tempo tentando respirar devidamente. Já Hermione não respirava. Manteve os olhos abertos pelos dois segundos que seguiram o toque do lábio dele no seu e apenas os fechou lentamente no início do terceiro segundo... mas respirar; não... ela não respirava. E não foi até as mãos dele pousarem decididas e leves em sua cintura que ela pôde realmente inalar o amadeirado que desprendia de seus cabelos, roupas e corpo junto do hálito quente acanelado.

-Eu não sou melhor sem você. –disse o sonserino, quente, num fôlego só, como se esse fosse seu último suspiro e ele precisasse que estas palavras lhe trespassassem a boca.

E apesar das palavras terem sido fincadas no meio do peito da garota, Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de um só momento em anos que tivesse se sentido tão protegida. Nunca se sentira inteira desse jeito.

Rony era freqüentemente seu parceiro em missões e periodicamente na cama, o que poucas pessoa sabiam. Em determinado dia, quando ambos estavam carentes e dividiam uma garrafa de fire whisky, se deixaram levar pelos impulsos naturais e tiveram um ao outro; desde então, ao invés de estranharem-se e permitir que atmosfera se tornasse peculiarmente incômoda, ambos perceberam maduramente que se amavam, mas não eram nem de longe, almas gêmeas. O ruivo, depois de muito concatenar a respeito, percebeu, tardiamente, que amava Luna e passou a dedicar-se 100% para o fim da batalha e resgate de reféns mágicos –desde bruxos como Luna e seu pai à duendes, fadas entre outras diversas espécies mágicas que Voldemort mantinha em cativeiro com suas finalidades macabras. A grifindória, por sua vez, se aperfeiçoou no estudo e preparo de poções e em estratégias de batalha aplicadas; não mais poderiam dizer que ela apenas dominava a teoria, Hermione agora lutava com maestria.

A primeira noite que passaram juntos foi esclarecedora pra ambos. Dormiram juntos três vezes depois da noite em questão; a cada seis meses ou mais satisfaziam um a necessidade do outro, sempre com muito carinho e um amor fraternal... mas acima de tudo uma pontada de dor que devinha da consciência de que almejavam outras pessoas.

Ao enlaçar o pescoço de Severo com a mão que antes pousava em seu peito e colocar, com necessidade, sua boca na dele, a grifindória teve a certeza que tanto buscava. Era dele que ela precisava e nada ou ninguém mais. Os lábios ainda secos se separaram mais uma vez, mas não para que alguma palavra invadisse a felicidade dos dois, mas apenas para que contemplassem um ao outro. No próximo encontro ambos os lábios se abriram, dando passagem para a que a língua alheia os umedecesse antes de explorar-lhe o gosto oculto da profundidade. Era a batalha mais excitante da qual já haviam participado; nada poderia ser equiparado à dança que os sabores de hortelã e canela realizavam, tranqüilos. As línguas travavam uma batalha solene, ora cedendo, ora dando lugar à pequenas mordidas ou leves sucções, ora invadindo, sem receio, a boca alheia.

Pequenos passos eram dados, moviam-se como a unidade que eram, as capas farfalhavam em conjunto, as línguas ainda dançavam.

-Oh.

O grito se empertigou pra fora da garganta da mulher quando ela sentiu a bancada atrás de si e depois com um pequeno baque foi prensada entre ela e a bacia de seu antigo professor de poções, atual amante. A crescente excitação de Severo era tranquilamente reconhecível; era possível sentir o membro ansioso, querendo passagem por entre os tecidos.

Hermione que já estava surpresa pelo grito que acabara de sair de sua própria garganta em uma voz sensual que ela julgava não pertencer, se espantou ainda mais com o pequeno gemido que vibrou incessantemente do fundo da garganta de Severo até entre suas pernas em resposta, espalhando mais calor pelo seu corpo que já borbulhava.

_A priori_, Severo se perguntou se não estaria indo rápido demais, mas em uma segunda análise percebeu que ela não era mais sua aluna que se chateava com seus comentários (mordazes) sobre sua performance ou a sabe-tudo irritante que não conseguia conter seu ego. E considerando tudo isso optou por fazer o exato oposto: Não subestimá-la; ela era, agora e acima de tudo, uma verdadeira leoa.

Seus movimentos foram seguidos cega e perfeitamente por ela e ele pôde prensá-la contra a bancada, como há muito quisera fazer sempre que se viam trabalhando juntos, no silêncio ocupado pelo barulho das poções sendo cozidas. O gemido que saiu da boca dela e invadira a sua desencadeou no espião uma série de reações incontroláveis. Pudesse teria a tomado sua no mesmo segundo. Mas Severo sabia que tinha de controlar seus impulsos, Hermione era o tipo de especiaria rara que se deve saborear em leves doses, esperando, com uma esperança fora do comum, pra que a porção nunca chegue ao fim.

Hermione deixou que suas mãos escorregassem do cabelo para o pescoço e depois seguissem o rumo que a gola tomava e para a surpresa do maior, começou a desabotoar a camisa preta que ele vestia, afrouxando ocasionalmente o lenço que envolvia seu pescoço. Passar, quase que inocentemente, a mão no tronco de seu ex professor era o suficiente para colocá-la em um outro mundo; seu peito e abdômen eram definitivamente mais firmes do que ela imaginara; e também mais bonitos: ao contrário do que a maioria diria, a palidez agradava Hermione, bem como destacava uma pequena penugem preta que se colocava no meio do peito e descia, indicando-lhe o caminho que percorrera tantas vezes em sonhos.

Desabotoara uma espécie de pullover que a jovem mulher usava e desabotoava, agora, a camisa. Os botões pareciam não ter fim e ele se encheu de uma ansiedade juvenil, estranha pra ele até mesmo enquanto era um jovem; ela lhe causava sentimentos das mais estranhas sortes. Ao meio da camisa já desabotoada era possível ver os seios pequenos, envoltos protetoramente por um sutiã de algodão preto, com rendas brancas que delineavam os bojos e também a alça, que também se fazia parcialmente visível. Sentiu um vento cortante misturado com um calor inquietante lhe percorrer a espinha quando ao mesmo tempo sentiu que ela puxava sua camisa pra baixo, já tendo desabotoado também sua calça social, que ao menor movimento iria ao chão.

Severo notou que a grifindória se assustou levemente quando ele optou por simplesmente puxar a camisa, fazendo os últimos pares de botões voarem alguns centímetros. E no mesmo movimento Hermione sentiu-se jogada pra direita depois levemente pra esquerda e ao se dar conta, ele tomava vantagem. Estava só de calcinha e sutiã.

-Usar magia é contra as regras! –o sorriso brincou nos lábios da menor.

-Você deveria se desapegar das regras um pouco. - o sonserino brincava, distribuindo acalentados beijos do pescoço à orelha – Ou corre o risco de virar um agente duplo mal-encarado e _sem vida_.

A menor fincou os dedos das duas mãos nos cabelos que deixavam seu rastro de pimenta e canela em seu pescoço e colo, enquanto a boca dele começava a abocanhar seu mamilo direito.

-Não ouse repetir isso. –Hermione o puxou pelos cabelos e o segurava, amordaçando-o a seu olhar âmbar.

Por um momento ele pensou em como ela mudara. Em como ela _o_ mudara.

-Desculpe, eu... estava errado. Eu tenho uma vida e ela pertence a você.

Azeviche nunca pareceu estar sujeito a tanta flexibilidade. O mel nunca fora tão doce e cintilante.

O sonserino não acompanhou os movimentos da menor, se assustando ligeiramente. Ela estava ajoelhada à sua frente e ele ocupava o lugar que era dela no segundo anterior. Severo sentiu a boca secar ao olhar pra baixo e vê-la acariciá-lo por cima da boxer preta com o olhar em chamas. A boca dela, ao contrário, se enchia de água, se inundava em ansiedade.

Com as mãos levemente trêmulas ela abaixou a boxer até a coxa bem delineada do mestre em Poções; apenas para se surpreender com o tamanho e grossura de seu membro. Mas a volúpia da mulher que Hermione se tornara era maior e a dominou sutilmente quando ela se permitiu envolvê-lo com uma mão e bombeá-lo duas vezes antes de circular lentamente a glande com a língua úmida. Ambos vibravam de tesão numa mesma freqüência.

**Considerações finais:**

_*Respira ofegante*_

E pensar que é apenas o começo...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. *_sigh_*

Deixar reviews parece algo bobo, no início... mas pra quem escreve é quase tão adorável quanto produzir o texto.

Obrigada desde já e por terem lido até aqui! Espero que gostem do desfecho que dá início a todo o resto.

**K**isses **&** **S**laps,

B.

O sonserino, a princípio, _pensou_ não ser a coisa ideal a se fazer; deixá-la dominá-lo não estava nos planos, mas ela era incorrigivelmente sua desordem em forma de paraíso. E depois de senti-la lamber a extensão de seu membro antes de abocanhá-lo, faminta, não foi capaz de _pensar_ em mais nada.

A menor ia e vinha, ora rápida, ora lenta; sempre forte. Descobrira, com Ron, que muito lhe agradava fazer sexo oral e aparentemente, segundo o próprio ruivo, ela era "diferente e excepcional" naquilo. O membro que pulsava em sua boca, se movimentando levemente na sua direção, como pequenos incentivos era oposto ao modo como Severo enlaçava seu cabelo por entre os dedos longos; era como se quisesse a controlar mas ao invés de movimentar a cabeça da grifindória freneticamente e sem descanso contra seu próprio pênis, houvesse decidido apenas por apertá-la no pescoço e puxar brusca e periodicamente uma porção dos cabelos de tons claros.

"_Eu não posso..."_ – pensou.

-Eu vou... –ofegou.

A menor nada disse, apenas intensificou seu ritmo, em uma clara declaração de que não só permaneceria ali como esperava por ele, ansiosa.

-Her...oh... eu...mione... – Snape puxara o cabelo da menor na direção oposta a seu próprio membro e a ver a relutância da menor ao deixá-lo apenas ajudou a atiçá-lo ainda mais.

-Eu quero. –O tom era de súplica, os olhos eram decididos, a língua e a boca eram libidinosas e voltaram a se dedicar ao seu objeto de atenção de antes.

Enquanto ela espalhava beijos lascivos e lambidas generosas pela extensão do pênis o agente duplo apenas se perguntava por que os últimos dez minutos pareceram horas e, frustrado, não obtinha resposta. A voz racional parcialmente acordada sussurrou em seu ouvido maliciosamente que seria "surpreendentemente humilhante pra um homem de sua idade gozar em sete minutos de sexo oral" mas uma outra voz, que era nada perto de racional tampouco de sentimental respondia com calma e graça: "Qual o problema? Nunca me sentira _assim_, nunca fora tão bom! _Tentar_ resistir seria a coisa mais estúpida e irracional a se fazer. Eu pertenço a ela."

Com um suspiro a voz racional desistiu.

Com um gemido a jovem mulher enlaçou o membro por inteiro com os lábios, língua e garganta.

Com um par de idas e vindas, o homem desfalecera na boca ansiosa.

Hermione não fazia nenhum tipo de julgamento de juízo a respeito de nada, ao contrário do que Severo pudesse pensar. Apenas curtia cada segundo, cada respiração funda que se misturava imperceptivelmente com um rugido na garganta do maior, curtia o modo como acariciava ele seu corpo ou colocava de volta no lugar as ondas de seu cabelo que iam se jogando sem permissão em sua face. Curtia o gosto dele invadindo sua boca enquanto seu corpo surpreendentemente bem delineado se contorcia, à sua frente, no mais puro gozo.

Nunca quebrando o contato do seu ônix com o brilho caramelado que ela lhe oferecia, lasciva, a grifindória subiu pelo abdômen surpreendentemente firme e peito povoado com uma penugem tão negra quanto os olhos que a perfuravam, sentindo uma vibração vindo da garganta de Severo durante todo percurso.

Um grito sufocado de susto foi dado quando Severo, com um par de movimentos, a deixara igualmente nua.

Quando o borbulhar do seu corpo encontrou o ar do ambiente gelado seus pêlos se eriçaram e seus seios, agora sem o sutiã provocante e delicado que lhes cobria, se intumesceu no mesmo segundo, apenas para voltar pro calor úmido que a boca Snape lhes oferecia com muito apreço. Seu tronco se torcia pra frente num movimento involuntário, buscando sempre mais contato com a pele pálida hipnotizante a sua frente. As duas grandes mãos que se espalmavam nas suas costas agora iam deslizando na direção do seu quadril, enquanto os lábios finos espalhavam beijos molhados pelas costelas, cintura, bacia, partes internas da coxa, até encontrar sua intimidade.

Massageou-lhe o clitóris com a língua de maneira irredutível durante longos minutos. E numa dança extasiante adentrava e saía da cavidade molhada e ansiosa da menor, que inconscientemente puxava os fios negros cada vez mais forte; sua reação se tornando menos controlável a cada segundo.

-Severo, eu... – ela se fez ouvir, num reclamar gostoso, que deslizou pelos ouvidos do ex professor.

-Uhn. – foi tudo que ele respondeu, incentivando-a a continuar, de preferência usando aquele tom enlouquecedor.

-Eu quero você. – foi tudo que ela disse antes de senti-lo morder a parte interna de sua coxa esquerda.

Logo depois disso Severo a abraçava de frente, enquanto sentado na mesa, os joelhos e panturrilhas pendurados para fora. Hermione tinha a real intenção de provocá-lo mais um pouco antes de continuar, afinal, ele já tivera seu clímax há poucos minutos. Mas ao senti-lo rijo e disposto, ergueu-se no colo dele e beijando-lhe o pescoço pálido, cingiu-o inteiro.

Seu corpo inteiro vibrou. Não só pela sensação deliciosa e indescritível que era possuí-la mas também pelo modo como os gemidos e lamentos dela chegavam aos seus ouvidos e reverberavam por todos os cantos de seu corpo. A grifindória repetia ritmadamente seu primeiro nome, como num mantra colocado estrategicamente entre gemidos.

Ora ele controlava o subir e descer dela com o quadril, ora ficava imóvel, observando enquanto ela cavalgava, linda e apetitosa. Os seios dela a sua frente eram freqüentemente capturados por seus lábios ansiosos, e a cada nova sucção, novo era o tom que ela usava. Todos os tons eram harmônicos: a vibração e grunhidos que lhe escapavam da garganta contrastavam de maneira única e leve com os gemidos e choros levemente agudos que ela dava, incapaz de raciocinar direito.

Pegando-a no colo e sem desgrudar por nem um segundo da menor, Snape desceu da mesa e a colocou de volta, ficando de pé em frente a ela. Saiu dela e a observou. Via as curvas pouco bronzeadas se insinuando pra ele, via os mamilos avermelhados, os lábios úmidos, os olhos transbordando em volúpia e a entrada molhada e quente, esperando por ele. Os olhos dela também o avaliavam: Subiram das coxas cobertas com uma penugem negra para o membro de tamanho e espessura ideal, que a preenchera de maneira perfeita até poucos segundos atrás para o abdômen surpreendentemente definido e pro peito encantadoramente alvo e puro. O rosto brilhava na pouca luz devido aos esforços e os cabelos negros se grudavam em algumas partes do pescoço, dando a ele um ar selvagem que só a colocava ainda mais fora de si.

Passou a glande pelo clitóris, pelos lábios e depois, de uma só vez, entrou nela. A entrada agora parecia controversamente mais apertada que antes e um gemido grave foi ouvido pela sensibilidade de Hermione.

Agarrando-a cada vez mais forte pelos quadris, Snape aumentava o ritmo a cada nova investida, tendo uma Hermione cada vez menos em si a cada nova estocada. Em cada gemido dado era uma parcela de sua consciência que se afogava em negros mares de doces encantos e infindáveis prazeres.

-Oh, Severo, eu vou...

-Eu também... Hermione, eu... – disse o maior, colando o lábio seco de concentração no pescoço úmido de suor da menor.

E num tempo perfeito, eles gozaram. A eletricidade era espalhada por ondas que ao invés de perderem, iam ganhando cada vez mais força e pareciam nunca terminar. Espasmos podiam ser sentidos pelo corpo dos dois: passavam de um a outro e voltavam pra sua origem com o dobro de energia. Os olhos se fecharam em reflexo, incapazes de agüentar o colapso do corpo. A mente flutuou, incapaz de se conter na clausura do corpo.

Quando o ápice do êxtase diminuiu sua intensidade – por que ele, depois disso, nunca acabara – pôde-se ouvir a esperança circulando pelos canos velhos da velha casa dos Black e se espalhando pelos sistemas hidráulicos e de esgoto dos dois mundos.

Pôde-se ouvir um choro de felicidade.

-Oh, eu também, Severo... Eu sempre te amei.


End file.
